rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalenz
Biography History Kalenz was born to two seemingly human parents, both of them middle class workers, who worked hard to give him a good childhood. From the getgo, however, he was not a normal child. He excelled in the art of swordsmanship, beating children well older than he was. At age 10, his parents took him on a trip to Lumbridge, to see a smaller town, and to get out of Varrock, where they lived. He wandered a little bit too far, though, and was taken by a group of 3 goblins, who, for the life of them, couldn't decide whether to eat him or hold him from ransom. Just as they were about to take a knife to him, a man leaped into the bushes where they were holding him, quickly gutting the three goblins. Kalenz watched with wonderment at this mans grace and power with the sword, and from that day on he knew exactly what he wanted to be. For the next 6 years of his life, he would train with the sword like no other in order to become a great swordsman. His Time with the Nin One day, Kalenz was in Varrock for a drink, when a young man with dark auburn hair, and a younger woman with strawberry blonde hair approached him at his table. They seemed friendly, so Kalenz stuck around, talking to them each day for about a week. Towards the end of the week they offered him a much needed job amongst their family as a body guard. He worked hard there, earning the trust of his leaders, and becoming quite fond of one of his charges, Shauna. His continued service was awarded with a promotion, and he was give the rank of head bodyguard. Recently, though, the Nin had begun to have strained relations with the denizens of Al-Kharid, and it seemed thatw ar was upon them. Battle in the Sands Led by Kalenz and Gabriel, the Royal Guard, as the bodyguards grew to be known as, and several others of the Nin family advanced through the Lumbridge gate towards the city. Unbeknownst to them, an ambush was planned, and the gate was locked behind them. Men rushed in from the north, south, and east. They were trapped, pinned down. First, teleblocks flew, and, several men tried to telepor while teleblocked, tearing themselves apart. Men began to fall on both sides, as Kalenz quickly dispatched one of the scouts who charged him. He and Gabriel ended up fighting back to back, when Kalenz, overwhelmed by the sheer numbers, was stabbed in the gut, and slashed across the chest with an axe. He fell, passing out from blood loss, and was left for dead. Gabriel and a few others somehow managed to escape the carnage, and he came back, rescuing Kalenz when he had minutes to live. Corruption of the Nin Kalenz lay in bed, still incredibly weak from his injuries when he heard the news. A relatively new, blooded member of the family, Remus Nin, was named next in line to the throne. This didn't strike Kalenz as a bad thing, because Remus seemed like a good man to him at the time. In a few months, however, Gabriel met his end, assassinated in some back alley. Remus took over, and things went south quick. He quickly moved the family, and made several questionable decisions about the family fortunes. Added to this, family members began to dissapear, including Kalenz's beloved Shauna. While he had no proof, he knew it was of Remus' doing, and he left the family, going north on a broken-hearted odyssey, eventually landing himself on the Lunar Isle. Life and training among the Lunar Mages Kalenz awoke, with three mages encircled around him. The last thing he remembered was stealing a life boat off a huge pirate ship and ditching the crew, paddling out of the boats range before being washed over by a wave and blacking out. These mages were prepared to kill him, believing that he was a Fremmenik, but he quickly explained his situation, and, oddly enough they took him in, and, after a certain time they trained him in some of their arts. Only being there for a short amount of time, the only thing he could really grasp was the art of mind reading. One night, while the mages were asleep, he crept out the front gate, stealing a small schooner from the port and sailing away. Russia Kalenz came ashore near Ardougne, and, thirsty and hungry, stumbled his way into the city. He grabbed a loaf of bread and a jug of water form a nearby stall, and the guards tried to apprehend him. He quickly disarmed and disabled them, before being subdued by the others. Lukcily for him, Lord Russia was taking a stroll in the square, and saw the fighting potential in him. He let him into the military, where he worked as mediumr anked soldier for a while, before being promoted to head Spy. As Russias empire expanded, it began to reach its breaking point. Armeis assembled against them, men betrayed them, and even Kalenz questioned his loyalty. One day, after seeing one too many innocents executed, he knew what he had to do. He fled the city, leaving behind his ranks and his wealth. The Kinshra Kalenz drifted for a long time, living off the land amongst the wild. He literally disappeared off the map, using his talents from being spymaster to conceal himself if anyone came looking. He was lost, still filled with hate over Remus' dishonor of his family. He found an outlet for this hatred under Lord Xandresm, whom he served faithfully. He was around when they owned Falador, and received some horrible burns in the siege, which he managed to heal due to his lunar training. He remained with the Kinshra until they began to rapidly lose power, eventually drifintg away from the ranks and taking to the road again. The Sarimian Empire Kalenz eventually ended up in Port Sarim, finding them in desperate need of a new shipping director. His mind sharp due to his magical training, he crunched numbers there for a while, since he needed the cash. He rather liked the place, and tis leader, Joe, so he stayed. As it began to expand, he gained reknown and power in the military, learning more and more magic, eventually becoming a powerful fighter. One day, his feet, once more, became itchy, and he felt as though his time there was done. He cast a spell upon himself, faking his own death and putting himself into a magical hibernaation. He entrusted several glass objects to one of his greatest allies, Roy Nin. One day, his subcoincience began to awaken, and he contacted Roy, who released the stored energy in the objects to wake him up. Finding that his former empire had collapsed, he once again moved on. Family War with the Lost Suffering from short-term amnesia, he was shocked when all of his memories flooded back into him. He was once again stricken with grief over Shauna's death, and he tried to reform the Nin Family. Roy Lost, once a great ally, turned against him, ands et his troops on him. Enraged, he summoned as much magical power as he could, releasing a huge blast, killing two men and injuring another. The Lost fled the bar, as did Dimitri, and Kalenz went abck to the road, searching for survivors of his bloodline. The Lost continued to haunt him, attacking him at every turn, but Kalenz constantly fought back, holding his own with superior swordsmanship and power. He gave up on founding the Nin anew, tossing his old feelings for his family aside, disgusted about their betrayal of him. Then he marched right up to the home of the Lost, and burned it to the ground. This ended aggressive actions towards him fromt their family. The War Factory Kalenz stumbled across an empty workshop, and used his personal fortune and his magical initiative to create a massive war factory, supplying armies such as Yanille and the Vigilis Cruor. Aztarwyn approached, trying to force him into service, and he followed him for a small amount of time before leaving, not wanting to be near him, as his ego was far too big for him to be successful. He continued to run his war factory, not leaving for about a year, until Joe Adalhard came donw and asked him to come back to help him with his new Empire. Where is he now? Kalenz stayed in Falador for a little while before disappearing, and his wherebaouts are currently unknown to all. In secret, he works for the General of the Empire, Raine Adalhard, working as his right hand man. Kalenz's person Gear Kalenz's normal gear usually consists of: - His swords, Godless and Faithless, which he recovered from a thief's stash on his travels - His Staff, the top of it is normally teeming with absorbed energy - He has a few long knives and a machete that he usually buries outside any city he's staying in - His rune pouch Clothing - Normally wears his robes from his Kinshra days, (ooc, Dagon'hai robes.) - Something covering his face, a hood, coif, or wide brimmed hat - Combat boots - Leather gloves with metal over the fingers and backhands, flexible scales allowing movement - Some kind of cloak Conversely, when he's on the road, he wears a light chainmail, with a leather covering, as well as some lighter armor over his legs. Also, he would replace his cloak with a backpack filled with supplies while on the road. Personality Kalez is a drifter. He normally can't stand to eb in once place for a long time, and he has a lot of trouble having feelings for others. Not to say he is emotionless, for he often has depressed moods whn he thinks of his past and his betrayals. Appearance Kalenz is 6 feet tall, with dark blue eyes flecked with silver and brown hair. He has broad shoulders and carries a good amount of lean muscle. His skin is a very tan color now taht he left his workshop, and he has big hands comapred to the common man. Travel Habits Kalenz travels a lot, and as a result gets itchy feet when he stays in one place too long. He has a lot of gear, form clothing to weapons, and he keeps his belongings stashed in various places on the road, whether it be buried, or hidden away in some chest somewhere, he prefers to travel light. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kinshra Category:Warrior Category:Male